deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rookie (Sonic Forces)
Custom Hero (aka the Avatar) is a character from the video game, Sonic Forces. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Sonic Forces Hero Vs. Dragon Ball Xenoverse Hero *Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) vs The New Kid Possible Opponents * Imaginator (Skylanders) * The Last Kusagari (Red Steel) * Mii * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Young Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi) History the Sonic Wiki An ordinary citizen, Custom Hero took part in the war against the Eggman Empire after it began gaining ground. After months of service in the field, Custom Hero joined the Resistance as the group's newest recruit. Although initially lacking in courage, their burgeoning sense of heroism allowed them to rise to prominence among heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog, and, in the final days of the war, be a crucial element in helping the Resistance reclaim the world from Dr. Eggman’s domination. Death Battle Info Abilities From the Sonic Wiki Custom Hero is an ordinary person with no special abilities, such as super speed or super strength, nor did they possess any combat skills to begin with. After joining the Resistance however, Custom Hero slowly developed proficient skills as a fighter. In fact, near the end of the war with the Eggman Empire, Custom Hero managed to fight through an army of robots single handedly in Park Avenue. Also, both Espio and Infinite would commend on Custom Hero for their growing fighting prowess on different occasions. While working for the Resistance, Custom Hero developed impressive physical skills. These include the ability to run at speeds high enough to let them keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog. However, they are not as fast as Sonic, nor do they have the stamina to keep up with him for long. Besides speed, they also developed high agility, being able to dodge successive energy blasts from Infinite, and immense jumping skills that rival those of Sonic's too. They also gained proficient grappling hook skills, being able to expertly use grappling gear to latch onto targets and swing around. In fact, they are skillful enough with their grappling tool to use it to latch onto foes and pull themselves in for an attack, dodge attacks, make sharp turns at high speed, and safely tie up foes as large as a Death Egg Robot sentinel. After spending time with Sonic, Custom Hero learned the Spin Attack, a technique where they curl into a concussive ball or cutting disk and direct themselves at their targets. With it, the Custom Hero can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and hit with enough force to pierce a Death Egg Robot sentinel. They also learned how to envelope themselves in an energy field that lets them accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time. Weapons *Wispon **Used to control Color Powers **Can be used as a flamethrower **Can be used as a lightning whip **Can turn enemies into cubes **Can create clones **Can attack with a drill **Can blow away enemies with a shockwave **Can create a black hole that sucks in enemies *Grappling Hook **Can latch onto whatever the Custom Hero wants on command Feats *Destroyed many of Eggman's Mechs *Can keep up with Sonic in speed *Helped to defeat Infinite *Made the Virtual Sun dissapear with a help of a Phantom Ruby prototype Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gender Unconfirmed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants